Birth of union
by chloemcg
Summary: Bobby is nervous when he, Savannah and Jasmine are put in charge of their new twin siblings to keep an eye on them until they hatch. Will the three be happy with the twins or will they hate them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Rio characters except for kind of Savannah, Bobby and Jasmine and I ABSOLUTELY own the twins.**

**Birth of union.**

* * *

The jungles of Rio de janeiro was unusually quiet and relaxed as dawn broke amongst the sunny horizon. It was a nice quiet morning and for once the wildlife was taking the time to unwind and unlike the usual mornings that were filled with beautiful vocals that sang as loud as their hearts would allow.

There were many trees with bird inhabitants with the one tree hollow that beheld the most commotion was the Spinx macaw hollow as the young siblings: Savannah, Bobby and Jasmine, kept a sharp eye upon the eggs that was supposed to carry on the legacy of Blue macaws.

The feathery chicks parents, Blu and Jewel, had left the children at home to be in charge as Savannah gave a tired yawn as her teal eyes never left the double eggs. Jasmine was sleeping with her back against Bobby's as they both awaited their turn to watch the eggs. Savannah was a very devoted feather fluff ball as she stared at the pair of eggs with unblinking bloodshot eyes that were tainted pink due to the fact that she hardly got any sleep keeping an eye on the two eggs. It was then that an alarm coming from a giant alarm clock nestled in a corner of the rather small space alerted Savannah that her shift was over.

"Ugh...This is what we get when mom and dad leave us at home for two whole days..." Savannah grumbled as she marched towards her siblings as she shaken both Jasmine and Bobby awake.

Never had she felt so exhausted as her large body fluffed up from relief as she opened her beak in a tired yawn. She lightly slapped Jasmine awake "Jazz, you're turn to check them..." Savannah sighed as Jasmine slowly opened her eyes and stared at her older sister tiredly as she climbed to her talons, her body feeling heavy. Jasmine smiled weakly at her older sister and took over watch.

It had been a few weeks since Christmas was over and Jewel and Blu had managed to have two more eggs together and Bobby, Savy and Jasmine were thrilled to be older siblings and Blu had made Bobby the care giver and official protectors of these two as Savannah is with Jasmine so why can't it be the same? The parents left the kids alone to see how they could handle it and Jewel needed a break so Blu took her out for awhile. While Savannah thought it was romantic (like always), Bobby and Jasmine weren't as enthusiastic about seeing them make kissy faces at each other.

The three of them had stayed up most of the night to keep the eggs warm and Jasmine placed a kindly wing upon the shell of the right egg. She could not wait to see her two siblings who she, like Savannah and Bobby, treasured with their lives they adored these eggs just as much as they treasured their family.

"Ugh...Give me five minutes, mother." Bobby grumbled tiredly in his sleep as he curled around. Savannah glared at her youngest sibling and nudged him with a single bump on the side. This made the thin male blue macaw chick open his eyes as he gave an abrupt snort as his eyes snapped half way open as his top eye lids covered half his eyeballs.

"Bob, its morning." Savannah sing-songed tiredly as she grinned mischievously "Wakey, Wakey!"

The azure blue macaw boy groaned as he slowly but surely forced his body to kick start and he got to his talons as he yawned. Bobby never stayed up that late before as he was incredibly obedient to his parents when they told him to get to bed but Savvy had them staying up all night to keep an eye on their twin siblings.

"Savvy, do you have any idea what time it is?" Bobby asked drowsily as he sleepily glared at his older sister.

"Sure I do." Savannah remarked dryly "It's time to wake up."

While Bobby was slowly but surely grabbing his bearings, Jasmine went to check on the two eggs they were supposed to look after. As she rested one side of her head against one of the egg as softly as she could, she smiled at how warm they were. Once she had finished checking their vital warmth, Jasmine lifted her head towards her siblings with a smile widening on her beak.

"They seem to be warm!" Jasmine informed as she continued snuggling with the two eggs. Savannah smiled warmly down at the heart warming sight as she could feel the light of dawn touch her back as she widened her wing span to stretch. It had indeed been a while since the sun rose as it had been raining the whole week.

The large, plump fluffy chick grinned as she watched over the twin eggs with her sister and Bobby could not help but smile at the twin eggs that very likely contained two healthy chicks. Bobby could not explain how proud he felt for his younger siblings. He watched as the sunlight shining through the tree's hollow entrance touched the eggs and this seemed to have alerted one as all of a sudden, the egg on the right shook a tiny bit.

"Oh my! Guys, look!" Savannah exclaimed happily as she pointed the tip of her wing towards the shaking egg. This had brought both the other two blue macaw children's attention as they gathered around the eggs and their attention of the hatching egg.

Bobby closed his eyes as he prayed with all his might that this younger sibling would be okay. He didn't know why the younger chick was a bit late but he was satisfied with one egg at this moment! He watched as half the egg split in two and instantly a tiny featherless blob emerged from the egg and fell to the floor weakly.

The three chicks were too shocked to move as they stared at the strong newly hatched blue macaw. This tiny thing was clearly taking after their mother as Savannah moved herself forwards and scooped up the young male as she kept it warm against her plump chest and wrapped her long wings around the tiny hatchling.

"Hello there, baby brother." Savannah smiled warmly as she done her best to snuggle the tiny being she held and kept close. Luckily, their mother had their grandfather come to stay with them because Blu was a bit paranoid about leaving them alone.

The tiny chick's eyes flitted open as he stared tiredly at his older sisters whom had gasped in surprise at seeing her baby brother open his eyes as he stared curiously at the older chick before her. Savannah passed the tiny hatchling to Jasmine who tenderly took him into her short wings as she snuggled it as well while the male stared at his sisters with onyx eyes full of wonder.

Bobby kept his eye upon the other egg with a faltering grin as his loving eyes never left the fragile egg for a second as he stared at it. Although he grin faded completely after 4 minutes and a half of waiting. He was deeply concerned for this tiny bird who was to be his new brother or sister.

Of course, Bobby felt like he was incredibly useless and ignored by his sisters and he hated feeling alone in the world as he pressed his cheek lovingly against the hard greenish shell of the egg as it laid nestled within the nest. The thin blue macaw chick felt his eyes shoot open after hearing a crack against his cheek and he instantly looked down upon a small airline crack that tore roughly through the egg.

Bobby felt his heart stop as excitement took hold of him. Somehow this seemed familiar to him as he recalled just before he hatched. His father was worried that he was defective but he hatched without fail. Bobby felt pride swell up inside his chest as he watched a tiny hatchling head butt the egg's hard shell as a small head poked out.

Bobby gladly assisted the tiny fledgling out from its prison as he very soon found himself holding it against his twig-thin yet sturdy chest with the most tender of grins plastered upon his large beak. From what he could tell, the chick he held was female as he nuzzled it lovingly. The young male macaw lifted his head as he felt a wing lay against his shoulder and this made him realise that Jasmine and Savannah were smiling warmly at their brother.

"You know, this makes me feel all mushy inside." Savannah noted as she smiled at her other two siblings and Jasmine concurred "Agreed. It actually makes me want to sing."

The male hatchling Jasmine held made a small squeak as Bobby suggested "Shouldn't we come up with the names first?"

Savannah nodded "Yup. I think we should name the girl Dawn and the boy Daichi."

Bobby cocked his head to one side and raised a confused brow "We're naming our brother with a name from Japanese origin?"

Savannah nodded again in reply as she used a signal feather tip to ruffle the tiny amount of feathers upon her youngest brother's head. While the twin new hatched chicks seemed to know that the three others were not their parents, the three knew they had to name the new additions to their family instead of labelling them as 'the twins'.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked with a wry grin "Savannah's been named for a random reason."

Savannah took this jokingly as an offensive comment as she folded her wings across her chest irritably "Hey, dad was reading a..." She stopped when she realised that Jasmine was correct "Oh my gosh. That is a dumb reason, isn't it?"

The three siblings laughed quietly as to not disturb the twins and Jasmine passed Daichi back to Savannah as she told them I'll let Pop-pop know that we now have two little blessings."

Bobby and Savannah watched as Jasmine went to the entrance of her tree hollow and tweeted a nice rhythm that was meant to signal their grandfather, Eduraro, to come right away. The oldest and youngest of Blu and Jewel's original triplets both smiled at each other warmly as Savannah rubbed a wing against Bobby's head as she ruffled his head feathers.

"Well done, Bobby. You'll be a great big brother." Savannah complimented as she and Bobby shared the nicest of moments between a brother and sister. Nothing could get better in this morning of Rio and this was a fact everyone knew as the morning was relaxed and chilled.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this Rio one-shot. I thought that I should introduce Daichi and Dawn the two Spix macaw twins. What did you think of this story, guys. I know I am putting a lot One-shot fanfic's right now and that it is probably getting annoying. Sorry about that. **

**But I must admit that I am very happy because the Rio 2 soundtrack is out and I love Jewel's song: Don't go away. It is just a nice song and I also like Nigel's cover of 'I will survive'. It's kind of catchy.**

**Anyways, I am thinking about what will happen next in my Rio fanfic's. Hopefully this should keep you guys entertained for now and also, RIO 2 IS COMING OUT SOON! WHOOOPPP! **

**Have a nice evening! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
